I've never been so scared
by elightate
Summary: This is a Chase story, its based around the Gallagher family relationship. It just have pairings for D/L AND H/J  also, Chsae does get hurt in this story and we see how it brings the brother closer.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have recently started to love to write Chase stories. His become my new favourite character. This is mainly set around the Gallagher brothers relationship, with a few pop in relationships of your favourite pairings;) Some of this will be written in POV (never written like that before but I'll try and see where it leads me) Anywhoo. I hope you enjoy, oh and review:) xx

I DON'T OWN RESCUE: SPECIAL OPS!

Chase's POV

I had to walk back to the patrol car, everything was becoming too much for me to handle, my whole body felt weak and my heart felt like it was going to come out of my chest. I swear I could hear it pounding from outside my body, not to mention it was irregular too. This was the third time this week it has happened the other day I nearly collapsed, thankfully Dean and Lachie weren't there to see that one and I caught myself just in time of having a collision with the bedside table. I've been feeling so exhausted all the time and I feel I don't have enough energy to do my job anymore, I definitely can't tell anybody how I've been feeling for weeks…. Oh. Great, here comes the older brother to tell me everything I do wrong.

"What the hell was that Chase? Where the hell do you get off just walking away from a rescue?" Dean asked me shouting as he approached me sitting on the back of the truck

"I needed a drink" I responded showing the bottle of water. Obviously I lied, I didn't need water I needed to sit down before my body fell on the ground

"Look, I don't care if you need a drink. You don't do anything to help yourself when you're in a rescue unless its life or death" Dean told me angered

"What if I needed it urgently?" I asked being a smart ass

"Just pack up Chase" Dean told me as he chucked a medical bag into my lap. I rolled my eyes and began to pack the bag before I was joined my two best friends.

"Hey, you alright?" Heidi asked me, a concerned tone took over her usual voice as she looked at me

"Yeah. I'm fine…Why wouldn't I be?" I asked her closing the truck bonnet

"You just look really pale" Heidi said before she turned to Jordan "Don't you reckon Jord?"

Jordan studied my face and colour as well, while I just rolled my eyes and shook my head

Jordan nodded "Yeah, you actually do a bit mate...Sure you're alright?" he asked me

"Seriously, I'm fine" I lied to them. I felt like crap and just wanted to sleep, the day wasn't even half way through and I still had another 5 hours to go. "Just drop it, yeah?" I added before I opened the cars passenger side and hopped in sighing in relief of the comfiness. I rested my head back and started to close my eyes. _Wait, what am I doing? I can't close my eyes_. _If I close my eyes and fall asleep then they'll definitely know something wrong._ Slowly but finally my body restored it's self-back to its normal functioning self.

After twenty minutes of listening to Heidi and Jordan talk about how much they loved each other we finally arrived at the station. I got about half way up the stairs when my body felt like it was going to give up on me, yet again. _A few more stairs Chase, a few more stairs_. But my body felt like if I took another step I would end up on the ground, I pushed myself to continue its self-up the stairs. Thankfully my body had just the right amount of energy to make it into a small room that had a couch in it. I took of my rescue jacket and chucked it on the end of the couch, I lied down and within minutes everything became black and I fell into a deep sleep.

**End of Chase's POV. 20 minutes later**

"Uh…Where's Chase?" Lachie asked as he looked around the office

"Is he not in the change rooms?" Dean asked typing away at this computer

"Nope" Lachie responded. He pulled out his phone and began to ring Chase's number; they could both hear the ringing from a small room across from the office. The brothers looked at each other and then started to walk over to the room. Lachie opened the door and was the first to walk in, followed by Dean.

"Chase, wake up!" Dean shouted angered that he was asleep

"Dean. Why are you waking him up?" Lachie asked annoyed

"You serious Lachie?" Dean asked sternly

"Well, obviously his tired and he actually looks pretty sick. Look how pale he is" Lachie responded worried about his brother as he crouched down beside him

**Chase's POV**

I was lying comfortably on the couch inside this tiny room, when I felt someone shaking me lightly. I slowly opened my eyes to find my older brother Lachie crouched down beside me. "Why are you asleep Chase, it's the middle of the day?" he asked me, I saw Dean standing behind him unimpressed as usual.

Still half asleep I managed to tell him "I'm really tired Lach"

"Bullshit Chase. You got nearly 10 hours sleep last night. Don't tell me you're tired" Dean told me as I willed my body to sit up. I rolled my eyes and just ignored Dean; I got up from the couch when it all started again. My heart felt like it was pounding all over again and all of a sudden I felt lightheaded and my eyes were closing against my will and I tried my hardest to keep them open but they just wouldn't.

"Chase!" I could hear Lachie shout, apparently he sounded terrified, but it sounded all blurred out me. The next thing I opened my eyes to find my body lying in my brothers arms, it felt like I was just lying there lifelessly

"Get him on the couch" Dean ordered becoming concerned . Lachie had picked me up and placed me on the couch, everything was still sort of blurry to me. "Chase, are you okay?" Dean asked me concerned

I just lyed there and nodded my head, my brother Lachie had placed his two fingers across my wrist, I could just see his face through all the bluriness turn concerned when he felt how fast my pulse was pulsating against his two fingers. "His got a rapid heart rate" Lachie sighed as he turned to Dean

"Just stay here Chase and rest. I'll talk to Michelle and Vince" Dean said before he turned to Lachie and signalled that he wanted to see him outside.

**End of Chase's POV**

"What do you thinks wrong with him?" Lachie asked Dean concerned

"I don't know, but he won't go to the doctors, so, will just have to keep an eye on him. Maybe he hasn't had enough to eat or drink today" Dean said before he saw Vince and Michelle talking together. Dean walked over to Michelle and Vince "Can I talk to you two in private?" Dean asked

"Sure" Michelle said ushering Vince and Dean into her office

"Everything okay Deano?" Vince asked

Dean shook his head "Uh…Somethings wrong with Chase. He just passed out in front of me and Lachie, thankfully Lachie was there to catch him"

"Shit!" Michelle gasped "Is he okay?" she asked worried

"I don't know. I've told him just to rest, his lying down on the couch" Dean told them

"Alright, keep him here. Will monitor him to the best of our ability then you two can knock off work early and take him home" Vince explained to Dean

"Thanks" Dean said before he got up and walked out the door.

**Deans POV**

I was walking out of Michelle's office when my girlfriend Lara approached me. "Hey" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around my body

"Hey" I replied quietly as I put my arms around her body as well

She gave me a confused look and grabbed my hands "Hey. What's wrong?" she asked

I just shook my head "Nothing"

She wrapped her arms tighter around me and looked up "Dean, there's something wrong. I can see it in your face…Tell me"

"I'm just a bit worried about Chase" I confessed

"Why?" She asked me confused

"He just collapsed before, his never passed out like that before you know? His passed out from drinking too much when he was younger, but his never just passed out. If his sick, he won't tell us either" I told her worried

"I'm sure he'll be okay" She said before she kissed me on the lips

"I hope so" I said after I finished kissing her

**Review please xx**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Italics are peoples thoughts. Also what do you think of the POV writing? Let me know:) I've found it better to write in POV

**A few hours later**

**Lachie's POV**

It was three hours later from when my youngest brother had collapsed; I've never had my reflex's act so fast before from when I saw him fall. It was all in slow motion as I watched his body give up on him and make its way to the ground. Luckily I was in reach of him; I placed my arms out and caught him, shouting his name as he fell. I've never more frightened in my life to see him be like that.

"Ready to go home?" Dean asked me as I sat beside my young brother

"Yeah. I'll wake Chase, you can get the car started" I told Dean

"Alright" He agreed and walked out of the room

I bent down beside Chase and gently tried to wake him up "Chase" I said. He just moaned and turned away from me. "Chase wake up" I said shaking him a bit harder this time

"What?" Chase asked me sleepily

"Were taking you home, you just need to get up" I explained to him. Chase sat up and I helped to lift him up, placing his arm around my neck for support. Knowing Chase would be embarrassed by what was happening to him, I timed it so that no one else was in the headquarters, thankfully Jordan, Heidi and Lara were at an call out. Carefully and slowly I walked Chase down the stairs and out to the car.

"You look like shit" Dean told Chase as he saw how much colour he had missing from his face

"Thanks" Chase mumbled as he did his seat belt up.

I was sitting in the front passenger seat, about halfway through the journey I turned to look at my brother, to see how he was holding up. He was sitting with his knees up to his chest and his head sitting on top, eyes completely shut and out of it "Chase?" I asked shaking his knees to try and wake him up. I was getting really worried about him, I didn't know what was wrong but I knew that he wouldn't go to the hospital.

**Later that night at Heidi's apartment**

"Jordan?" Heidi asked as she sat in Jordan's lap on the couch

"Yeah babe?" Jordan replied as he brushed his fingers through her fiery red hair

"I'm worried about Chase" Heidi confessed while she wrapped her arms around Jordan's body

"I'm sure his okay Heid" Jordan told her "Plus. His got Dean and Lachie, if he gets worse or something they'll take him to the hospital. Don't fret babe" Jordan said before he kissed Heidi on the forehead

"Yeah, I guess so" Heidi said still concerned "Love you Jord" she added as she placed her head in her lap

"I love you too Heidi Wilson" he said patting her back smoothly

**Chase's POV**

I'd just had a shower and I was made to go and lie down in my room. I'd only just got dressed and walked out and Dean was literally pushing me into my room. "Stop..Seriously. I can walk myself to my room. Stop" I said angered at my brother

"Yeah, you couldn't even get of a couch without collapsing" Dean said

"Seriously, stop fussing over me" I said annoyed. I hate being fussed over, especially by my brothers. This is why I never tell them when I'm sick, I hate them thinking I'm weak, just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean they need to think I'm weak

"Just rest…Yell out if you need anything" Dean told me as I climbed into my bed. Next I was joined by Lachie who stood at the end of my bed

"How you feeling bro?" Lachie asked me

"I'm fine..Leave me alone" I glared back at my brothers

**A/N: Just a mini mini chapter to set up the next chapter:) Hopefully I'll get it up tonight x**


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS. I was listening to Angus and Julia Stone throughout writing this, especially the song take you away. It fitted this so perfectly, have a listen:) x

**Deans POV**

I woke up today and had this horrible feeling about what today was going to bring. I've never had a feeling like this before and it frightened me about how strong and overwhelming it was. As usual I was the first one up, I went and knocked on my two younger brothers doors to wake them. Fifteen minutes later they both appeared uniforms on and rearing to go. We each grabbed something to eat and ate it on the way out to the patrol car, I hopped into the driver's seat while Lachie sat beside me and Chase in the back.

We hadn't even made it into the station, when the rest of the team came running down to us "Call out. Lady trapped by her kite surfer. Came apart and she came crashing into the apartments" Vince told me and my brothers. I quickly reversed the car and started to follow the co-ordinates to the rescue.

**Chase's POV**

I sat in the back seat, trying to focus and look like I was fine. Like nothing was wrong, except the thing is, everything was wrong. I felt so weak, it was like one little tap would push me over. It took so much energy for me to get inside the patrol car. But I put on my best acting and I acted like nothing was wrong. Nothing can bring me down. Nothing. After speeding down the streets we finally arrived at the rescue. I hopped out and saw the lady hanging on by the kite. I grabbed equipment from the back of the truck and started running with my brothers over to the reception of the apartments. Minutes later we were joined by the rest of the team. Dean decided it would be faster to run up the stairs to the top level. We began running as fast as we could up the stairs, I felt so exhausted after two flights of stairs, but I knew I had to just keep pushing on and I did and boy was that a mistake.

**End of POV'S**

The whole team had finally arrived to the top of the building. "Chase, get your harness on. You can go down first, assess her and then will hoist her back up" Dean said to his brother

"Yeahp" an out of breath Chase said. He started to put all of the harness equipment on him while Dean and Lachie set up the ropes. Lara and Jordan were setting up a treatment area for the young girl, not knowing the severity of her injuries they made sure that they had all the right equipment ready.

"Alright Chase, I want you to do a fast assessment, just attach her as fast as you can. Once you've done a quick assessment I want her up her straight away" Dean said to Chase while he double tightened Chases harness for him and tied on the ropes for support.

"Okay, will do" Chase said not listening to what Dean just said

**Chase's POV**

I didn't even listen to what my brother just told me, I just agreed knowing it would be something about rescuing her. Running up those stairs has completely exhausted me; this is the worst I've ever felt. I looked down at my hands, they were shaking like crazy and I felt like I couldn't get a decent breath in I was breathing that fast. I knew that this was worse than before and I had to do something about it. I walked back over to my team leader/brother. "Hey Dean" I asked grabbing his attention

His face was angered that I wasn't down there already "Why the hell aren't you down there?" he shouted at me

"Don't worry. I'm going now" I said knowing that I really shouldn't. I was standing on top of the building, just about to abseil down when all of a sudden this pain ripped through my chest making me double over in pain. I looked out to the skyline, it'd become all blurry again and it felt like the world was spinning around me. Heidi came running over to me, she was the only one to notice something was wrong. My heart started racing like it was having a race with its self. I groaned out in pain as I couldn't handle it any more.

"Dean…Lachie" I heard Heidi shout "Some things wrong with Chase" I heard her add as she was standing beside me trying to get me off the top

**End of Chase's POV**

"Chase!" Heidi screamed fearfully as he fell off the balcony and was sent falling down the side. Dean and Lachie came running over to see Chase hanging by the side of the balcony, their eyes lit up with fear. Lara and Jordan didn't know what was going on till they saw Chase dangling on the side

"Chase!" Lachie shouted "Chase!" his shout getting more panicked as he called for his brother. Dean was so panicked that he couldn't even think straight.

"Dean….Dean calm down" Lara told Dean trying to make him calm. Jordan, Lachie and Dean grabbed onto Chase's rope and slowly pulled him up the side of the balcony. "Hurry up!" Dean shouted angered at Lachie and Jordan's slow pulling movements

"Where pulling as fast as we can Dean" Jordan shot back. After minutes of pulling Chase finally got to the top of the building. Dean and Lachie pulled him from the side and up onto the roof of the building and dragged him over to the medical area.

"Rescue portable 5 to base" Heidi said shakily into the radio

"What's up Heidi-Ho?" Vince asked noticing he voice sounded pretty shaken up

"Vince…Something's happened to Chase" Heidi said scared as Dean and Lachie started to treat Chase

"Heidi. What's going on?" Vince asked grabbing Michelle's attention

"He fell off the building. Luckily he had his harness on, the boys have pulled him up and Dean and Lachie are treating him. They won't let anyone else touch him" Heidi explained

"Shit.." Vince sighed "Have you got the girl up yet?"

"No, Jordan and Lara are going to get her up now" Heidi explained

"Keep me posted Heidi" Vince said before taking a seat in his chair and started to worry about his colleague.

Dean and Lachie were crouched down beside their little brother, seeing him like this sent shivers down their spines. His head had a massive laceration on the side that was bleeding out, his face was pale and his heart rate was through the roof. "Chase…Chase please open your eyes" Lachie pleaded as he gently shook his brothers body, he felt so sick that he thought he was going to throw up.

Dean was frantically trying to check his blood pressure but he couldn't keep his hands still enough as shock was taking over his body. Heidi was sitting beside him "Here, let me do it" she said calmly as she took the equipment out of his hands

"I can do it" Dean glared back snatching the equipment

"There's an ambulance on the way" Heidi told the brothers as they sat there monitoring their brother.

**Lachie's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my baby brother lying lifelessly on the ground in front of me. My heart felt like it had been torn out of my chest, I kept hoping that I'd wake up, hoping that it was a crazy nightmare and that my brother wasn't lying unconscious in front of me.

"His over there" I heard Heidi tell the paramedics as they arrived on the roof. They came rushing over to me and Dean

"What happened?" they asked attaching their equipment to Chase and removing ours

I just shook my head "I didn't see"

"I was near him just before he collapsed" Heidi confessed "He was clutching his chest in pain, he didn't seem like he could breathe properly either"

"His been sick for days" Dean told the paramedics "His been saying his feeling exhausted and his been having 9-10 hour sleeps" I watched my older brother rub my youngest brothers forehead in a calming movement.

We helped the paramedics lift Chase onto the stretcher, just as Jordan and Lara brought the girl up from the side of the building. Me and Dean followed them down to the bottom, hardly any words were spoken

"Only one of you can come in the back" The paramedic stated. I moved fast to the back of the ambulance, but not fast enough. Dean jumped into the back and just stared at me, his whole face looked worried

"I'll see you there" I said quietly as they closed the doors in my face. I ran back up to the roof and ran over to Heidi "Can you please take me to the hospital?" I asked my hands shaking like crazy, she looked down and noticed them "I don't think I'm in the right frame of mind to drive"

"It's okay Lachie, I understand" Heidi told me "He'll be okay Lachie. It's Chase, his strong, he'll pull through"

**xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS.

**Lachie's POV continued**

I ran through the hospital grounds and found the emergency department, Heidi had dropped me off at the back, we couldn't get a park at the front. Running through the waiting room, I went to the front desk, no one was there "Hello?" I asked shouting and banging my fist on the window loudly. A young female nurse came out from around the corner

"What can I help you with sir?" She asked me

"My brother, Chase Gallagher he was brought in here maybe twenty minutes ago" I told her

She looked on her system "Oh yes. Come through this way" I followed her through, I could see my older brother sitting on a chair in a hallway.

"Dean?" I asked concerned about where my brother is "Where's….Where's Chase?"

"His getting scans" Dean told me. I sighed and took a seat beside him; we both couldn't sit still and stand not seeing how our brother was doing. I was starting to get more and more agitated as each time a doctor or nurse walked around it wasn't time for us to see him or for him to be back.

**End of POV**

A few minutes later, Chase was wheeled back into his cubicle "Chase" Dean following him.

"Your brother is still unconscious from the head injury he received; he should wake up in between the next hour. We have taken blood and sent them off to pathology, will get the results in about an hour…Because Chase can't tell me what was happening to him, is there anything the two of you noticed?" The doctor asked writing information on Chase's records

Both of the brothers looked at each other before Lachie spoke up "He's been really exhausted lately, when he's been getting long enough sleeps. His been pretty pale, the other day he collapsed and when I checked his pulse it was rapid"

The doctor listened carefully "Okay, well I'll take that into account; those are pretty common symptoms, so when we get his results it should tell us what's been going on. You can go and sit with him now"

"Thanks" Dean and Lachie both said in sync. They moved into the cubicle taking a seat on either side of the bed. "This is my entire fault" Dean said as he looked at his brother lying on the bed unconscious

"Dean, it's not your fault" Lachie tried to ease Dean

"I should have known to have taken him to the hospital after he fainted" Dean said

"We" Lachie corrected "You weren't the only one there Dean, we both made the mistake of not taking him to the hospital. But do you really think that Chase would have gone to the hospital?"

"I've hammered him so much recently about him being so tired" Dean said frustrated about how he's treated Chase

"Chase also tries to hide it because he doesn't want to seem like he can't handle it and he doesn't want us to look after him. Dean don't blame yourself" Lachie was saying before there was a knock on the door. He hopped up and stepped outside and was greeted by the rest of his team.

"How is he?" Vince asked

"His still unconscious and has a mild concussion, his scans have come back clear…now were just waiting on blood results" Lachie explained

"Oh thank god" Michelle sighed in relief

"How's Dean?" Lara asked concerned

"Uh..his blaming himself" Lachie sighed

"It's not his fault Chase's sick" Lara said

"His saying he should have taken him to hospital when he collapsed and that Chase being so tired wasn't right" Lachie said glancing back in to check his brother

"We all should have noticed and said something to him, I don't want you boys blaming yourself, were all part responsible" Michelle said

Vince nodded "Well, will leave you boys alone. Just call us if we need anything…anything at all"

"Okay, thanks for coming" Lachie said softly before he turned and walked back into his brother's room. Heidi, Jordan and Lara wanted to stay, so they stood outside the cubicle and grabbed a seat, hundreds of thoughts running through their minds.

"Jordan, I want to stay here tonight" Heidi said as a tear fell down her face

"ofcourse babe…hey what's wrong?" Jordan asked as he wiped the tear from Heidi's cheek

"I knew something was wrong, I should have pulled him off the building…The other day, he was so pale, why didn't I tell one of the boys" Heidi cried into Jordan's shirt

Lara came over and crouched in front of Heidi "Babe…Don't blame this on yourself okay?"

"What if something's seriously wrong with him?" Heidi asked still crying

"Well one, it's Chase and his tough and strong, he'll pull through and two his is in great hands here okay, they won't let anything happen to him" Lara explained as she tried to comfort Heidi

**Chase's POV**

Everything is black and I don't know why it's black. It's starting to scare me, someone's holding my hand as well and I can hear faint talking in the background. I slowly start to open them, but the lights too strong and makes my head ache, I reclose them again and begin to move my fingers to try and feel where I am. "Chase?" I hear someone ask me, but it all sounds blurred and gets mixed up in my head. I try to re-open my eyes and adjust them to the light, half way open and I can see the blurry out lines of two people around me. One heaps calling out my name, while the other is staring at me in silence. I blink a few times and everything sort of becomes clear to me, the outlines I saw turned out to be my two brothers

"Chase can you hear me?" Lachie asked rubbing my shoulder gently

I just moan and try to nod my head, but the slightest movement gives me a head spin. "What happened?" I ask mumbling

"You collapsed Chase, on top of a building" Dean told me. I must have look confused as to why I was still here if I fell of a building because he explained to me that I had my harness attached

A few minutes later I was joined by a doctor "You're awake, that's good" he told me

"Yeah" I just agreed

"Now, we got your results back" He said holding up the sheet from pathology "You're brothers said you've been extremely tired lately, can you explain how you've been feeling"

"Uhh.." I tried to remember everything that I was feeling beforehand "I um... I've just been really tired all the time and weak, I felt like I couldn't even get out of bed sometimes. My heart kept beating so fast and I felt like…." I had to stop mid conversation, an overwhelming amount of nausea had come to my stomach, I could feel it started to rise to my throat and I knew what was coming, Lachie must have noticed because moments before he reached for a small green bowl beside me and placed it in front of me. I threw up several times before I had come to a stop; I rested my head back down on the pillow willing the nausea to go away

"You okay?" Dean asked me, a huge amount of concern filled his tone of voice

"That's due to the concussion. You're blood results have come back that you have anemia. It's due to an iron deficiency in your diet, your body needs iron and not having the right amount has made you sick. It's not a sudden sickness, so you must have been feeling like this for weeks. We'll keep you under observation tonight and tomorrow morning I'll give you medication to take" The doctor explained to me

"Okay" I said tiredly. I watched him walk out and knew that I would be bomb barded with questions

"Why didn't you tell us you felt this bad?" Dean asked concerned

"Because I didn't think it would get this bad" I answered

"But still, come on Chase, you must have been feeling pretty god damn shit" Lachie told me

"Yeah I did and I wasn't going to tell you guys, I didn't need to tell youse" I told them

"Why didn't you need to tell us?" Dean asked

"Because I can handle it by myself okay, I don't need my big brothers looking after me, I don't need you protecting me. I hate that, you make me feel weak when I'm supposed to be strong and tough just like you guys. But I can't always live up to you guys, It's like I'm not even a Gallagher, I get compared to you guys and I hate it. I'm not like you and shut off my feelings, sometimes I need to talk about stuff and I can't do that with youse, you'll just sit there and laugh or make some stupid joke about it." I raved on, half of it had nothing to do with what happened, but I felt the need to express it.

"Chase" Lachie said trying to calm me down

"If that's what he really thinks, that he can't talk to his own brothers, then there's no point being here" Dean said angered, he got off his chair and walked out the door slamming it behind him. I rolled my eyes and just lied on the side of the bed hoping for everyone to leave me alone

"Chase" Lachie called my name his voice stern

"What Lachie?" I asked "I'm tired, I just want to sleep" I added

"I have never in my life seen Dean so scared" Lachie told me "Heidi is absolutely shaken up, Chase, she saw you fall. Her scream sent shivers down our spines. Yeah you're hurt and you're really sick, but you need to take a look at it from out view Chase"

"It's not my fault" I said

A:N I'm not really happy with this chapter, I hope you guys are though :/ xx


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES THOUGHTS. So I'm not 100% happy with this either, had a huge amount of writers block, been trying to work on it all day!

**Lara's POV**

I looked up and saw Dean stormed out of Chase's room, slamming the door shut he started to walk off and down the hall way. I hopped up knowing something was wrong and ran to catch up with him, I pulled him around and faced him towards me "What's wrong?" I asked concerned

"Chase, he told me that he can't talk to me and Lachie and that he doesn't feel like one of us" Dean told me, I could tell he was upset and angry by what his brother had just said to him

"Dean, Chase's probably just tired, he doesn't mean it" I told him

"He does mean it Lara" Dean sighed

"He was most likely frightened Dean. He thinks he can handle big situations when sometimes he can't" I said to Dean, I was trying to calm him down.

"Well, if he thinks that, then he can find his own place to live" Dean said to me, his tone was cold and hurtful. I've never seen Dean speak like that before, especially about his brother. In fact I never thought he would speak like that about his brother, something told me that he was serious and I knew that this was going to be bad. I followed him back to his car and we drove back to his house. When we got home he walked straight into Chase's room, he picked up all of his clothes and belongings and packed them into a suitcase

"Dean" I said sternly I pulled his arms back "What the hell are you doing?" I asked him

"Packing Chase's bag. His out" Dean told me his voice was cold again

**End of POV**

**The following morning**

**Chase's POV**

I woke up to the bright sunlight beaming through my window, I looked around, my blanket felt heavy on one side, Lachie had fallen asleep with his head resting on the side of my bed. Moving my leg slowly, I tried to not wake Lachie up but he did anyway.

Lachie yawned "How you feeling?" he asked me

"Yeah…better." I looked around the room "So uh… Dean never came back"

Lachie shook his head "Nah mate…His just a bit angry, he'll get over it"

"And what if he doesn't?" I asked

"Will worry about that later, you need to get yourself back to normal first alright?" Lachie tried to re-assure me that everything would be fine, but I knew that it wouldn't.

"Everything normal would be my brother talking to me Lachie" I said to him

"Chase, come on ju-." Lachies phone began to ring "hold on a sec" he told Chase. He answered his phone "Lachie Gallagher"

**End Of POV**

"You still at the hospital?" Dean asked Lachie

"Uh.. yeah why-." Lachie was saying before he was cut off by Dean

"I'll meet you out the front in fifteen" Dean told Lachie before hanging up

Lachie sighed "Uh…That was Dean. His picking me up for work in fifteen"

Chase nodded "Well, off you go"

"Chase, don't be like this" Lachie sternly said as he got up

"No its fine, don't even ask him why he just got the shits and walked out, bet he didn't even ask about me" Chase said crossing his arms and trying to make a point

"I'll talk to him today okay, are you going to be fine to get back to Deans?" Lachie asked

"Yeah" Chase replied

"Well, I've got a girl coming over tonight, so try not to come over to my unit" Lachie said joking around

"Sure" Chase said "An you wonder why I can't talk to youse" Chase mumbled to himself

"Alright, see you tomorrow, or after the date" Lachie smirked and walked out of the door. Chase sighed and rested his head back against the pillow.

**Lachies POV**

I'd just walked out of Chase's room, I could tell he was upset by how Dean just left but he was trying to hide it by being angry and trying to take it out on me. I'm not angry at Chase, yeah I'm a bit upset he said he can't talk to us or feel like one of us, but I'm not going to just walk out on him because he said it. The walk to Deans car was short, I walked over to the car and jumped in the back

"Thank for picking me up" I said putting my seat belt on

"No problem" Dean said to me, keeping it very short. I was worried if I brought up Chase that he would totally freak out, you could feel the tension in the car and the silence was the worst. Lara kept looking around and locking eyes with me a few times

"So…How's Chase, Lachie?" Lara asked me

"Ah…His good, getting discharged soon" I said

"That's good" Lara exclaimed

"Dean, Chase's worried about why you left and didn't come back. He was a bit upset when you didn't come back" I told Dean, hoping he'd forgive Chase

"Oh well" Was all Dean said to me. We got out of the car at the stationhouse, Dean got out first slamming his car door behind him. I sighed and rolled my eyes knowing it was going to be a long day.

**End of Lachie's POV**

"Hey Dean, how's Chase?" Heidi asked

"Wouldn't know, ask Lachie" Dean said to Heidi as he walked by her. Heidi turned to face Lachie and walked over concerned

"Lachie?" Heidi asked him making him turn to face her

"Yeah?" Lachie asked

"What's going on between Dean and Chase?" Heidi asked concerned

"Uh…just….Chase said a few words now Dean's got the shits with him" Lachie said trying to show a smile to Heidi to ease her concerns

Heidi sighed "Dean can be a real hard ass when he wants to, hey"

"Yeah, they both can" Lachie said before he walked off and into the change rooms. He saw Dean and walked over to him "Dean"

"What's up Lachie?" Dean asked

"You and Chase. You know that he wouldn't have meant it, we say all sorts of things in stressful situations" Lachie said to Dean as he sat down and leant against the lockers

"He said it, so he meant it" Dean said before he walked out and left Lachie.

**Around 7pm**

**Chase's POV**

I was sitting on the couch, my heart felt like it had been ripped out of my chest, I was so sad but anger was starting to take over as well. I heard keys opening up the door, I stood up so that I would be the first thing Dean saw. He looked shocked when he saw me. "Thought you would have got the message" He said to me eyeing off the suitcase

"So...you're really kicking me out?" I asked

"Obviously" he said slightly nodding his head at me

I shook my head confused "It's just a joke, you're always threatening to kick me out, but your only joking around"

"I don't joke anymore Chase. Go!" Dean said seriously to me

I picked up my suitcase "Fine, I'll go" Storming past Dean I slammed the door shut behind me. I started walking before I realised it was too far for me to walk to Lachies, I picked up my phone and called for a taxi. Sitting on the side of the road, I couldn't believe Dean had really kicked me out. After waiting fifteen minutes for a taxi, it finally came and I jumped in and instructed him to the address.

"Thankyou" I said paying him with the little money I had. I jumped out and walked up to Lachie's apartment.

"Chase?" Lachie said shocked as he saw me standing there with the suit case in my hand

"I've got nowhere to live" I said

"What?" Lachie asked me confused

"Dean kicked me out" I finally said, I sat down on my suitcase and placed my head in my hands.


	6. AUTHORS NOTE ONLY!

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey all. I will not be updating my new chapters until I have a beta reader. So if you would like to be mine or know someone tell me by pm.

Thanks xxx


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

**A:N ITALICS ARE PEOPLES a short chapter to give you guys more. Sorry it's taken for ever to update, I've been really busy with school, first week back and in year 12. So plenty of exams. I made a video just on Chase, check it out. Go to youtube and put this at the end:) - watch?v=_54a_2Q4nDs**

**Chase's POV continued..**

"Get in" Lachie said ushering me inside his apartment. I walked in placing my suitcase on the ground in front of the couch and sat down. "What'd he say?" Lachie asked me

"He had packed my suitcase and then he told me to get out" I told my brother

Lachie sighed "His just upset because of what you said and now it's been taken completely out of proportion"

"I didn't say anything that was bad, I just said what I felt" I explained

"Yeah…Yeah I know Chase" Lachie said to me "Look, I've got the spare room, it hasn't got a bed but I've got a spare mattress, so you can just chuck a sheet and I'll get you a blanket" he added. I could sense he was annoyed that I was there, but he tried to cover it up and act all concerned

"Your date.." I said remembering what he'd told me earlier, "I'll just go to a motel then…"

Lachie rolled his eyes "Chase, stop it. My dates not for another half 'n' hour, so if you just stay in your room we won't have a problem"

"Thanks" I said quietly and walked into the spare room, Lachie following closely behind

"Did you get your medication?" He asked me

I nodded and opened up my suitcase pulling out an old top and some boxers "Can I have a shower?" I asked my brother

"You don't need to ask Chase. You're not a guest, you're my brother" He told me. I walked out of the room and had a quick shower; I never thought that Dean would have thrown me out of his house. His always making sarcastic jokes about me moving out, but I never thought he actually would over something so stupid. I've done worse stuff before and his never kicked me out.

Walking back to my room I spotted Lachie making out with this girl in the hallway, he quickly glanced at me then back to the girl. I closed the door quietly and sat on the floor reading over a magazine that Dean had packed. A few minutes later Lachie came running into the room "Going out for a bit, see you later" he smirked before he shut the door leaving me to have the unit to myself….

**At Dean's house**

"Don't you think your treating Chase a bit harsh?" Lara asked Dean as she sat on the couch cuddled up to him

Dean sighed "I'm just teaching him a lesson"

Lara looked confused "What?" she asked him

"I'm not that mad at Chase, I'm just showing him what it's like, he doesn't want us looking after him or protecting him, he hates it. So I'm showing him what it's like for his brother not to look after him or protect him" Dean said

"Dean" Lara said sternly "Chase is probably really hurt by this now" she added

"Well, it will teach him a lesson" Dean said again "Let's just not worry about that right now" he added smiling before he leant over and kissed Lara on the lips….

**Chase's Pov**

I was walking around Lachie's unit, looking at some of the photos he had around the walls. I looked at one, it must have been when I was just born, Dean was holding me and Lachie was beside him they had huge smiles on their faces. I never should have said anything about how I really felt; I should have kept it to myself and not brought it up. It was around ten o'clock I was about to head off to bed when my phone began to ring, I ran to the spare room and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Uh hello. Is this Chase?" A man asked me

"Yes" I said wondering what the guy on the other end wanted

"I'm a paramedic; there's been an accident with Lachie –." The paramedic told me calmly before I cut him off

"What?" I asked panicked "What?" I asked again trying to understand what was going on

"I can't give out information like this to someone who isn't a relative, you were the last caller in his log, do you know who we can call?" the paramedic asked me

"I-I'm…I'm his brother" I managed to say

"His been taken to the general hospital, you need to go there" He told me. I nodded and hung up the phone on him. I rushed to grab a pair of jeans from my suitcase, I noticed that Lachie hadn't taken his car; I grabbed the keys and ran out to the car. Panicking I didn't know what to do, I sped of down the street, I found myself going to Dean's house and not to the hospital. I sped down the streets ignoring the speed limit signs. I screeched the breaks outside of Dean's house and ran up to the door

"Dean!" I shouted banging on the front door "Dean!" I kept shouting. Lara came running to the door

"Chase, what's up?" she asked me noticing how concerned and scared I looked, she unlocked the door and walked out to me

I took a deep shaky breath "I need a Dean…..Something's happened to Lachie"

Lara made me sit down on the steps that led to the door "Just calm down Chase…I'm gonna get Dean"

**End of Chase's POV**

Lara disappeared into the house "What's that commotion out there?" Dean asked me coming out of the bathroom

"Dean...Just listen to me and let me finish okay?" Lara explained to Dean, he sensed that whatever she had to say was serious "Chase is outside…Dean. Lachie has been in an accident" Lara tried to tell Dean calmly

"What?" Dean asked concerned. He grabbed his keys and ran out to the front door to see Chase sitting on the seats

"Chase, what's going on?" Dean asked

"I-…I-…Don't know. I just had a call from a paramedic saying Lachie was in hospital" Chase could hardly get his words out

"Let's go" Dean said before he ran to his car


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

a/n: The usual!

Lara ran after Dean and Chase went to Lachie's Ute, Dean stopped at the Ute as he went to his car. "Chase, get out. You are not driving when you're like this" he told his younger Brother as he pulled him out

"Get of me Dean!" Chase said pushing Dean backwards

"Whoa" Lara said running up to the Brothers and pulling them away from each other

"I'll drive Chase. Dean will meet you there" Lara said taking the car keys out of Chase's hands much to his disliking. Chase walked around to the side of the car and jumped in while Lara started it. She looked at Chase who was leaning his head against the window and looking out at the cars driving by

"Chase?" She asked him

"Yeah?" He asked softly as he turned to face her

"He'll be okay" Lara said patting his shoulder

"I've already lost one brother, I don't know what I'll do if I lose another" Chase said sadly

"Chase, Dean isn't as angry as you think he is. He was just testing you" Lara said

"What?" Chase asked confused

"You said you didn't want them protecting you, his just showing you what it likes for you to not be protected by him" Lara explained

"Yeah well I hate it" Chase said quietly

Lara looked over and smiled "I know Chase". It only took them another ten minutes to get to the hospital, they ran into the entrance were Dean was waiting for them.

Chase ran up to him "Dean, what's going on?" he asked panicked

"His fine, he discharged himself" Dean was saying before he was cut off by Lara

"Typical Gallagher" Lara cut in

"As I was saying.. Lachie is fine, just a few cuts. His with Sharny as we speak" Dean was explaining.

Chase nodded his head and took a seat in the waiting room; Lara pulled Dean to the side. "You need to talk to Chase; he thinks his lost you as a Brother. His totally devastated"

Dean looked over at Chase, he looked drained and not well "Chase" he said as he walked towards his younger brother. Chase looked up and nodded his head, Dean took a seat next to him "Look, I was just showing you what it was like to have your brother not care for you, now you know."

"I was just scared and not thinking when I said that. I never should have opened my mouth" Chase sighed

"You can say whatever you like Chase, sorry if I hurt you I was just trying to show you what it was like" Dean said to Chase. Chase just sat there quietly, "Come on, get up. Will go see Lach"

The brothers both got up and asked a nurse if they were allowed into see their Brother. Lara, Dean and Chase walked through to the cubicle where Lachie was sitting with Sharny, the nurse peeped through to see if they were allowed in first.

"Your brothers are here, can I send them in?" She asked

"Yeah sure" Lachie looked up and saw his brothers standing behind the nurse.

"You okay?" Chase asked as he walked through the tiny cubicle

"Yeah, I'm fine" Lachie said holding onto his girlfriend's hand

"Is she okay?" Dean asked concerned

"She's unconscious. She should wake up soon" Lachie explained to them. He looked over towards his younger brother "Chase, go home. You look like shit" Lachie said concerned

"I'm fine" Chase said trying to justify himself

"You look sick. Have you taken your medication?" Lachie asked

"Yes" Chase said becoming annoyed again. In fact Chase had forgotten to take his medication; he didn't even want to take it. Taking it made him feel like he wasn't tough and was being held back by a sickness.

"I'm fine, why don't you both go home. Get some sleep, I'll see you both tomorrow morning, swing by and pick me up" He told the boys

"Alright" Dean said nodding. Him and Chase walked out of the room followed by Lara.

"Chase, you can come home" Dean said

"It's okay. I think I'm going to move out and live by myself" Chase admitted

"Whoa. Did I hear that right?" Dean joked at Lara

"Shut up Dean" Chase scowled at his older brother. He walked off and jumped into Lachie's ute, leaving Dean and Lara alone.

"Guess you finally got him out of the house" Lara said

"I only ever joked about him being out of the house, I never actually meant it. Of course I love Chase living with me" Dean admitted to Lara

Lara looked up and smiled, "Let's go out". They both jumped into the car and drove off in an attempt to find a spot at the pub

It had been hours since the car accident and Lachie's girlfriend Sharny still hadn't woken up. He was sitting on a chair watching her like a hawk, she hadn't regained consciousness and Lachie was starting to worry. A doctor came in to assess her yet again.

"Were worried she may have a brain bleed" The doctor told Lachie

"What?" Lachie asked concerned his voice filled with concern

"We need to take her to get a CT scan. You may need to contact her family" The doctor told Lachie

"Okay" Lachie said quietly. He pulled her phone out of her bag that was beside him on the table. He searched through her contacts and found her mother's number.

"Hello?" The older lady asked on the phone

"Hi. Umm.. This is Lachie Gallagher" Lachie was saying before he was cut off by the lady on the phone

"Oh, you are Sharny's new man" The lady said happily

"Uh..You need to come to the hospital. Sharny's been in an accident" Lachie said trying to be calm for the mother

"What? Is she okay? Where is she?" The mother started asking demanding an answer

"You just need to come down here straight away" Lachie said. He didn't know how to tell the mother that her daughter had a brain bleed and it could be fatal. He started to wish he never told his brothers to go away; he was going to need them more than ever now. He pulled out his phone and dialled Dean's number; it rang several times before it went to voice mail. "Dean, I need you to come to the hospital or give me a call when you get this" he said before he hung up and tried to call Chase, it took several times for his phone to answer too. What Lachie didn't know was that Chase had collapsed again and was lying on the floor.

Chase saw darkness and knew that this wasn't a good sign. He heard the sound of his phone ringing; he pulled it out of his pocked and held it to his ear noticing the caller I.D was his Brother "What's up Lachie?" He answered groggily

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Lachie asked concerned

Chase tried to get up from the floor; but failed to on his first attempt "No. I was awake" Chase lied

"Can you come back to the hospital?" Lachie asked sadly

"Yeah sure, is everything okay?" Chase asked standing up and holding the wall for support

"Not really, no" Lachie said

"Okay. I'll be there in ten" Chase said before he managed to make it out the door and to Lachie's ute. He knew that he shouldn't be driving but he also knew that his brother needed him…

**Review Please :) x**


	9. Chapter 9

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

a/n: The usual! So there's a hectic storm outside and I wrote this. Pretty bad outside:( Not sure if I'm going to update another chapter, sort of happy where it is. But if you want another one I'll work out something to do. Anywhoo enjoy and review:D

Chase had run into the hospital entrance where Lachie was waiting for him. "Lachie, what's wrong?" Chase asked concerned as he met with his brother

"Sharny might have taken a turn for the worse" Lachie told Chase

"Serious?" Chase asked worried "What's happened?" he added while he took a seat feeling exhausted

"They're worried she may have a brain bleed" Lachie explained. He became even more concerned when he noticed how pale Chase was becoming again "Chase, something's wrong, you're not okay" He added as he took a seat beside his brother

"Lachie, leave it I'm fine" Chase said annoyed

"No, you're not. I'm finding you a doctor" Lachie said starting to get up

"Leave it Lachie. I'm fine. For once I'm trying to be by myself and I can't even to do that" Chase confessed

"There's nothing wrong with having your brothers looking out for you" Lachie said

"Yes there is" Chase said before he felt like he was going to be sick, he bent over the chair and fell on all fours vomiting up violently

"Jesus" Lachie shouted panicked as he saw his brother fall. "I need some help here!" Lachie shouted again as he rubbed his brothers back soothingly as he tried to comfort Chase. He placed one hand on his brothers back and one on his stomach as he tried to slowly move him closer to him and to get Chase away from the vomit. As he was moving him Chase passed out and fell onto the floor unconscious. "Help!" Lachie shouted again trying to get the attention of a nurse or doctor.

A doctor and a nurse came running up to Lachie, the nurse was wheeling a bed towards them. It was lucky that Chase was light and that Lachie could easily pick him up and place him onto the bed. "What happened?" The doctor asked as they wheeled Chase into one of the rooms

"He was vomiting then he passed out" Lachie said concerned "He was diagnosed anaemic not long ago. He takes iron tablets"

"Okay. Will get him fixed up, is he your brother?" The doctor asked

"Yeah" Lachie replied as he watched his brother lie motionless on the bed

"Alright, can you go to the nurse's station and tell them his name so we can get his medical file please?" The doctor asked as he checked Chase's breathing

"Yeah, sure" Lachie said before he ran off to the nurse's station

"Can I help you sir?" A young friendly nurse asked Lachie

"My brother was just brought in, they told me to come here to tell you his name to get his file" Lachie told the nurse as he rubbed his head anxiously

"That's fine. What's his name?" The nurse asked

"Chase Gallagher" Lachie said

"Oh yes, here it is" The nurse said pulling it out. She noticed a small sticky note on the front of his file. "We don't have his age on here, or two more next of kins. Are you able to tell me this information so I can update it?" she asked

"Yeah his only 23, born on the 23rd of November 1988" Lachie told her

"Okay thank you and also we need two more people we can contact in an emergency" The nurse told Lachie

"Uh. Who have you got on there already?" Lachie asked

"Dean Gallagher" The nurse told Lachie

"Okay. Put me on there, Lachie Gallagher. 0409812342 and the work number is the same as Dean's. For a third put our work down, Chase works there too and were all pretty close. The number is 039214420"

"Okay, thank you very much Lachie" The nurse said before he walked back of into Chase's room

"We have given him a double dose of his medication to bring his levels up and to try and wake him. He should wake within the next few minutes" The doctor explained to Lachie

"Yep" Lachie nodded. He took a seat beside Chase and let out a deep exhalation. "Um…My girlfriend was brought in here a few hours ago, she was getting a CT. Is there any way you can find out if she's okay?" Lachie asked the nurse

"Ofcourse. What's her name?" The nurse asked as she drew another lot of blood from Chase

"Sharny Tasmain" Lachie said

"Alright, once I get this off to pathology I will go and find out for you" The nurse smiled before she walked of leaving Lachie alone with Chase

Chase's hand shifted, making Lachie jump up to his side "Chase, Chase its Lachie" Lachie told his young brother as he began to wake

"Lach?" Chase asked as he tried to open his eyes

"Yeah Chase. You're in hospital, you collapsed do you remember?" Lachie asked as Chase fully opened his eyes

Chase sighed "Again?" he asked

Lachie's face turned worried "Again, what do you mean again?" he asked

"You know when you called me?" Chase asked

"Yeah" Lachie replied

"I collapsed just before you called me" Chase admitted

"What?" Lachie asked annoyed "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" He asked

"I didn't need to, I was fine" Chase said

"Obviously not because look were you've ended up again" Lachie said looking around the tiny room

"I'm sorry Lachie" Chase said

"It's fine. But you've seriously got to start talking to us about when you're feeling sick. Chase, you've got an illness now and you can't just ignore it otherwise you're going to be here every day" Lachie explained to his brother

"Okay, okay" Chase said

"Get some sleep Chasie" Lachie smiled as he knew he could still order his brother around

"Yeah, I will" Chase said before he rolled over and began to fall asleep.

Shortly after a nurse came into see Lachie. "Sharny is fine; she doesn't have a brain bleed. She has woken up but has gone back to sleep now. But everything is okay" The nurse smiled

"Oh, that's fantastic. Can I go up and see her?" he asked

"Yeah, sure. I'll take you up there" The nurse said ushering Lachie out of Chase's room. He knew that he could leave Chase alone because everything was fine now.

He quietly walked into her room and sat down beside her bed. Sharny opened her eyes and smiled to see Lachie there. "Hey babe" Lachie said as he bent down and kissed her forehead

"Hey" she smiled up at Lachie

"How you feeling?" he asked as he climbed up onto the bed with her

"Alright I guess. Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Lachie smiled down at her. "Go back to sleep, I'll be just here. I have to go to work in the morning; if you're not up when I leave I'll come see you in the afternoon"

"Okay" she responded as she leant into his chest and began to fall asleep.

**The following morning**

Lachie got up from Sharny's bed and heard his phone ringing he picked it up and noticed the caller I.D

"Dean?" he asked

"Yeah Lachie, what was up with that voicemail last night. Sorry I missed it, is everything okay?" he asked concerned

"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine now" Lachie said as he began to walk out to the lift

"I'll swing by and pick you up then will go get Chase" Dean explained

"No need, Chase is here with me. I'll explain later" Lachie said as he made his way to Chase's ward

"Alright, I'll see you in an hour" Dean said before he hung up the phone. Lachie began walking through the corridor before he came to Chase's small room. He opened the door and saw Chase still sleeping

He got the blankets and pulled them of Chase "Wake up sleepyhead" Lachie said

Chase moaned and tried to pull the blankets back up on him but Lachie was too fast and pulled them completely of him. "You know I hate you?" he asked as he sat up

"You love me Chasie boy" Lachie smiled. "Get up, you need to sign your discharge papers and Dean will be here in an hour"

"Shit" Chase sighed and got up out of bed

"Will I be telling him or will you?" Lachie asked as he turned around to not watch Chase get changed

"He doesn't need to know" Chase said as he got changed "Finished" he added

"Bull shit Chase, he does need to know" Lachie said angered

"Fine!" Chase shouted angered. They both walked out and headed for the nurse's station

An attractive young brunette nurse walked up to the desk smiling at Chase, Lachie nudged Chase at the young nurse. "Discharge papers?" she asked still smiling

"Uh, yes please" Chase said picking up a pen

"Here you go, Mr Gallagher" She said handing the papers over. Lachie watched her watch Chase as he signed the papers "Are you feeling better?" she asked

Chase looked up and smiled "Yeah, thanks" he went back to signing the sheets

"Well, that's good then" The nurse said still smiling. Lachie couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at how much she was trying to flirt with Chase.

"There you go.." Chase was saying as he tried to find her name badge, he looked down at the lanyard that had her photo and name on it "Jade" he looked up and smiled. He grabbed one of the brochures that were on a tiny rack beside the desk and began to write his number on there. "Call me sometime" he smiled and handed the brochure to Jade before walking over with Lachie

"Smooth brother, smooth" Lachie said as he put his arm around Chase's shoulder

"She was hot!" Chase exclaimed as he looked back to check her out

"Learnt from the best" Lachie smiled

"Yeah…No" Chase said as they walked out of the hospital and waited for Dean.

Review:)x


	10. Chapter 10

I DON'T OWN RESCUE

a/n: The usual! Don't like this chapter that much, I wanted to end it here because I didn't want to continue on or have anything else to continue on. So yeah, review.

Chase and Lachie were sitting outside for Dean when he pulled up in front of them beeping his horn. "Get in!" He shouted. Lachie and Chase scrambled into the back. "Hey" they said to Dean and Lara when they got into the car

"So how's Sharny?" Dean asked looking in his rear view mirror

"Yeah, she's okay. I called you last night because they thought she might take a turn for the worse and they thought it could have been fatal" Lachie said

"Sorry, didn't hear your call. Me and Lara were out then my phone ran out of charge" Dean apologised

"That's alright" Lachie said before he starting nudging Chase's elbow and Chase shot him a glare

"You're rather quite" Lara told Chase as she turned around to face him

"Chase collapsed last night, had to be admitted" Lachie said

"Thanks Lachie!" Chase shouted unimpressed

"What?" Dean asked angered

"He didn't take his medication, he doesn't feel that he needs to" Lachie explained

"I really do hate you Lachie" Chase said angered at his brother

"Chase, you need to start taking responsibility for your illness. You need to watch what you eat and make sure you take your medication" Dean explained annoyed

"I will. Calm down!" Chase shouted annoyed

"No Chase, I won't calm down. You are going to bloody die if you don't look after yourself" Dean said as they pulled up to the HQ

"I'm sure you'd love that wouldn't you?" Chase asked as he slammed the car door shut. Heidi was packing away gear and saw Chase was going to storm passed her; she pulled his arm making him stop in front of her

"Talk to me?" Heidi asked concerned

Chase nodded his head and followed Heidi into the gym where they could be alone. "What's up? She asked "You look so tired Chase" she added

"I collapsed twice last night, had to be admitted again" Chase sighed

Heidi sighed and put her hand on Chase's cheek "Chase" she said concerned

"Please don't start with me" Chase begged "I've already had it from Lachie and Dean" he added

"I won't" She smiled "Want to talk about it though?" she asked

"I'm sick of getting treated like a baby, I'm sick of them bossing me around and making me feel weak because I don't ever get to do what I want because they always over rule me" Chase confessed

"Awh. Chase, I'm sure the boys aren't meaning to do it" Heidi said

"They do" Chase said

"Why don't you talk to them about it?" Heidi asked

"I can't, I don't feel as though I can" Chase said

"Chase, there your brothers of course you can talk to them" Heidi said trying to comfort Chase

"I can't talk to them; they make me feel like I can't talk to them. Ever since I got diagnosed with this stupid anaemia they make me feel different .I don't want to tell them that I think I'm going to collapse because they turn into a frenzy and start protecting me then they turn it around and I get the blame" Chase admitted

"There just worried about you Chase" Heidi said

"Well I don't care about this sickness so they don't need to" Chase said getting up

"You need to care about this sickness Chase, you can become seriously sick" Heidi said worried

"Will talk later" Chase said walking away and up the stairs to the office. He walked over to his computer and switched it on, Lachie's computer was beside him and Dean's was opposite, he felt stares from either brother as he took his seat

"He was pretty sick again, not as bad as the first time but sick enough to collapse….twice" Lachie stated as Chase joined them

"Twice?" Dean asked shouting

"Yes, twice" Chase stated angered

"Where the hell did you collapse?" Dean asked

"Home and the hospital" Chase said rolling his eyes "Just leave it; I'm alive and well aren't i?"

"You're alive…wouldn't say you're well though" Lachie stated

"Shut up Lachie" Chase said sternly

"What'd the doctor say?" Dean asked

"That my levels were too low, again" Chase said moving the mouse around to load the computer screen

"Take your medication and maybe you won't have to be there so often" Dean said

"Why don't you just shut up and stop bossing me around for once" Chase said angered as he started his paper work

"Touchy" Lachie laughed

"Shut up" Chase said again

"Chase, stop telling Lachie to shut up" Dean ordered

"Here we go again, always bossing me around. It's fine for you guys to always tell me to shut up, but as soon as I go to do it, it's a whole different situation" Chase stated

"Lighten up Chase" Dean said "You know what, I won't care anymore, that's what you want isn't it? I'm sick of you slacking off and not taking this illness for real, if you're not going to bother to try and save yourself them neither am I. You don't want to take your medication? Don't take it then"

"Fine, I won't" Chase said getting up and storming off down the stairs and into the change rooms

It was around 9 o'clock at night and Dean was with his two brothers at Lachie's apartment. Lachie had already been to see Sharny and she told him to go home and make sure that Dean and Chase work things out. They were sitting around drinking beer and watching television, Chase and Dean had hardly talked to each other all day. Chase was sitting on the couch, throughout the afternoon he slowly became aware to the things that were happening to his body weren't normal and he knew his levels were getting low. He sat up straight and started to feel lightheaded "I don't feel so good" he mumbled

Dean and Lachie didn't hear what he said "What?" Lachie asked

"I said, I really don't feel so well" Chase said a little louder this time

"Are you alright?" Dean asked concerned

Chase shook his head "I don't think so". Dean and Lachie got up, Lachie continuing on to the kitchen where Chase kept his medication. Dean helped Chase stand on his feet and took him through to the bedroom making him lie down.

"Just take it easy, Lachie's going to bring your tablets in" Dean said as he sat on the end of the bed watching Chase

"Okay" Chase said softly

"You know I'm still going to care about you whether you tell me not too" Dean stated

"I know" Chase nodded his head "It's just, you two do it in a way that makes me feel that I can't look after myself"

"Well, were sorry we made you feel that way Chase, your our baby brother, of course we want to look after you and to protect you, we sort of have to. It's what older brothers do" Dean said.

Lachie came walking into the room carrying water and medication "Take these" he said handing them over to Chase. Chase took the tablets and within twenty-minutes he felt back to normal, although he still felt tired and just wanted to sleep. "Get some sleep Chase" Lachie said before he walked out, Dean following closely behind

"Reckon he'll be alright?" Lachie asked

"Yeah, he will. He just needs to take his medication and he'll be fine" Dean said

"So, you two are back to talking again?" Lachie asked as he took a seat on the couch

"Yeah, we are. Were fine now" Dean said grabbing a seat beside Lachie.

Review :) x


End file.
